


Front cover

by Bit_of_sparkle



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: The walk was short but the questions were endless.





	Front cover

50 steps.

Maybe even less than that, but what swarmed in front of them made it almost impossible to even see the courtroom, let alone work out a path.

The world knew about the relationship, they knew that after what was one of the worst sexual assault cases that these two lonely detectives found each other, they even knew that today marked five months since the local newspaper did an article and the loved up pair, so why was this walk so difficult?

Ellie looked from the drivers side but Alec simply refused to take his eyes off her, despite hearing the terrifying sound of journalists.

"So..." Ellie began, thankful for the distance between the car and the first row of the journalists. "How do we play this one?"

"I'll fucking arrest them in a minute." Alec replied, clearly more concerned on the sentencing of Leo Humphrey's than shitty journalists.

"Alec, we don't live in an in-prisoned state, they can write and do what the hell they want."

"So, we give them what they want..."

Ellie was taken back by Alec's revelation and he picked up on this.

"What I mean is," he continued "we go in there holding hands, together, smiling, looking like this case is just another job done."

"But..." Ellie never had time to question him before he reassured her.

"Look half the fucking world knows because of your nosy nephew. If we go in, distant and not talking, the false speculation of us breaking up or having a row, will begin. I say we go in there like any other couple. Let's face it, who writes an article on a couple walking to court?"

Ellie tried to think of an answer but couldn't, so answered promptly with two words.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

Alec got out the car first, and without looking at the crowd of journalists in front of him, he confidently walked over to Ellie's side of the car and opened her door.

Once Ellie had stepped out the car, she wanted to get back in, the shouting of questioning was becoming unbearable. They gave each other a half attempted smile. However what Alec did next, was unplanned and certainly unexpected, as he wrapped his arm around Ellie's waist. She flung her arms around his neck in response, as he leant down to kiss her. It was hardly beautiful but it was somehow perfect.

As Alec pulled away, he took Ellie's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. They walked slowly but both were smiling, genuinely smiling.

They journalists were determined, that's for sure.

"Detective inspector Hardy, what can you tell us about the case?"

"How is the relationship going Detectives?"

"Any marriage plans?"

Alec was shocked at the journalists interest in his relationship rather than the case. He felt like saying "Yes we are shagging, get over it." But he knew Ellie would probably end his life right there.

Ellie felt how tight his grip was on her hand, and she knew he was going to lose his shit with someone in a minute.

She never heard the question, she just heard the end part.

"You slut..."

She glanced round, and glared at him, aware that this nerdy detective was referring to her. However, before she could do anything, she felt Alec let go of her hand.

"What did you just say?" Alec asked thought gritted teeth, and the journalist scurried. He turned and faced the rest of them. "Any one of you who calls my Detective sergeant anything like that again, you will be arrested, are we clear?"

Before he could threaten them anymore, Ellie pulled his hand and dragged him into the courtroom. Once the door was shut she turned and smiled at him.

"I love you DI Hardy."

Two days later, one of their PC's came in as Alec and Ellie were laughing over a text from Tom.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen this." She passed him a newspaper.

The front cover simply read LOVED UP!" With many photos of Alec and Ellie from outside court.

Alec simply replied "Beats worst cop in Britain."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like I could fit this in Twists and Turns, so decided to do another seperate fic. Will be updating twists and turns very soon though!


End file.
